Mrs. Puff's House
Mrs. Puff's House is a big house in which Mrs. Puff lives in. The known rooms in her house are a kitchen, living room, and a bedroom. Looks Edit Exterior Edit The exterior of the house is also good, as it is pink with three foghorns coming out of the sides. Surrounding the house area are white pitch fences. Also around the house area is a nice tree and lush green grass. There are also bits of yellow on her house and there still is the average door and a window. Rooms Edit Kitchen Edit In the Kitchen it is fairly modern, with nice tables and chairs, and very good bench tops. There is a fridge with a note on it, and there is also a small toaster. The floor is checkered and under the bench tops there is cupboards for storing things. There is also a vase and a light hanging from the top of the blue wall. There is also windows and curtains. Living Room Edit Just like the outside, the walls are pink and there are things like paintings on the wall. There is a TV, a plant hanging from the bottom of the wall, what looks of a fountain and there is also a window. a look of a bookcase is also thee and you can also see other random things there like a table with a flower. There is also a painting of Mrs. Puff shocked in the background, just as she is at the moment in the episode No Free Rides. Bedroom Edit This is where Mrs. Puff sleeps at night. This room has a big bed. It is located upstairs. The bedroom appeared in the episode Growth Spout. Episodes it appeared in Edit *'No Free Rides' (debut) (In this episode, the house is shown for a short time where SpongeBob, Mrs. SquarePants and Mr. SquarePantssurprise Mrs. Puff and gave SpongeBob a car, causing destruction.) *'Krusty Love' (Only the outside of the house is shown with Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob. Mr. Krabs tries to impress Mrs. Puff by buying her gifts.) *'Pranks a Lot' (In this episode, the whole kitchen is seen. Mrs. Puff is eating her favorite kind of cake until SpongeBob and Patrick scare her and she destroys the chair and table and finally landing on the table that she destroyed) *'Pet or Pests' The outside of Mrs. Puff's house can been when SpongeBob goes there, to see if she wanted some of the worms. *'Growth Spout' Her house is completely surrounded by a fence. It is revealed that Mrs. Puff keeps a garden in her front yard. The garden was thought by Mr. Krabs to be full full of peanut plants, but they are actually peanut worms, and Mrs. Puff's pets. *'Bumper to Bumper' She is shown sitting on her living room couch. Destruction Edit *'Dying for Pie' Possibly destroyed in the explosion during the end of the episode. *'Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm' Most likely crushed when the worm fell down at the end of the episode. *'The Krusty Plate' Same as Dying for Pie, possibly destroyed after the maximum power during the end of the episode. *'Pet or Pests' After Mrs. Puff gets scared by the baby spotted glistening meadow worms, she bloats up, getting stuck in the doorway, the house then explodes. This is currently the only event in which Mrs. Puff destroyed her house because of herself. Category:Places Category:Homes Category:Locations